


Peach Verse part 1

by iwtv



Series: Peach Verse [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: I'm going to post all my peach verse fics from tumblr on here as a series. Basically this is a collection of ficlets in which James and Thomas have left the plantation and now live in Savannah on a peach farm. Post-season 4 flinthamilton bliss (with a touch of angst here and there).





	Peach Verse part 1

inspired by @vowel-in-thug and her orange verse fics <3

——-

He wasn’t aware of he’d dozed off under the tree until two warm hands were suddenly over his eyes.

“Open your mouth,” said the familiar voice. James raised an eyebrow at the request but complied. One hand left his face and something else familiar was placed in his mouth- wet and cool and round. He bit into it. It was ripe.

The hand left his face and James looked up from where he lay. Upside down, Thomas’s blue eyes and dark blonde hair drooped down over him, a smile planted on his lips.

“Mmm,” said James. “Good.Though I admit I was half expecting to taste something else.”

Thomas’s grin widened.

“You fiend,” he muttered. James finished chewing the chunk of peach and swallowed. Thomas bent down and kissed him. James sighed into it, never tiring of Thomas’s lips, whether it was a quick peck or a long and passionate dance or this; a little tease in-between.

James sat up and Thomas sat down next to him, under the shade of one of the many peach trees surrounding them in the grove. It was late afternoon and hot, but already it was cooler than midday. A faint breeze blew, feeling good on James’s neck and bare calves. He was also barefoot, with just a shirt on. Thomas was dressed in similar fashion; it had been a while since either of them had worn a long coat, or sailor’s boots or gentleman’s shoes, or had wielded a sword or pistol.

Here, in the midst of summer green-leafed peach trees thriving under the Northern Florida sun, that and so many other things had faded into the background.

They sat with their shoulders and legs touching, quiet and content. James was still learning how to enjoy these moments, how to embrace the serenity.

They remained side by side under the tree until the light began to fade. It had been another Day of Peace, and James was as grateful for it as he had been for yesterday and every other such day here.


End file.
